Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Brudnopis
Picksel Picksel Coopee - syn Wirusa komputerowego. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Charaktrer Picksel jest zrównoważonym i spokojny chłopcem. Nie lubi wdawać się w konflikty. Jest skryty w sobie. Ma niebywale ponury charakter, nie lubi żartów. NDK C; Zainteresowania 'Smoki ' 'Gry komputerowe' Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Rodzeństwo' Picksel ma trzy młodsze siostry - Cindy, Charlotte oraz Chloe. Nie ma z nimi dobrych kontaktów, bo owe dziewczynki przeszkadzają chłopakowi w trakcie grania oraz psują mu konsole i inne sprzęty. Rodzice Rodzicami Picksel'a jest para Wirusów komputerowych. 'Dalsza Rodzina' Picksel o swojej dalszej rodzinie wie niewiele, ostatnio do Straszyceum dołączył jego wierny kumpel oraz kuzyn, Steve Elert. 'Przyjaciele' Na obecną chwilę Picksel przyjaźni się tylko ze Stev'em. 'Miłość' Picksel uważa, że każda dziewczyna jest pusta i nie warta nawet złamanego grosza. Ale pomimo to, bardzo podoba mu się Avery Echidna. Dziewczyna to odwzajemnia, ale oboje wstydzą się do siebie zagadać. Ostatnio Avery zerwała z nim i została singielką, chłopak jej tego nie wybaczył i nie wybaczy, bo dziewczyna była dla niego bardzo ważna i tylko z nią czuł się dobrze. Chłopak nie zaprzestaje poszukiwań dziewczyny i wierzy, że odnajdzie dziewczynę, która ma takie zainteresowania jak on. 'Wrogowie' Picksel bardzo nie lubi dziewczyn uczęszczających do Straszyceum. Ale najbardziej drażni go Iris Clops i jej ogromna nieśmiałość oraz jej chłopak - Manny Taur. 'Zwierzątko' Pupilkiem Picksel'a jest gekon lamparci o imieniu LG. Wygląd Picksel jest bardzo chudym chłopcem o jasno - brązowych włosach z jednym, jaskrawo - zielonym pasemkiem, zaczesanym na bok. Jego skóra jest bardzo blada, widać na niej kosci policzkowe chłopaka. Pod lewym okiem ma znamię w kształcie zielonych pikseli, stąd też wzięło się jego imię. Jego nogi są całe pokryte pikselami. Klasyczny Potwór leftWirus komputerowy – program komputerowy, posiadający zdolność replikacji, tak jak prawdziwy wirus, stąd jego nazwa. Wirus do swojego działania potrzebuje i wykorzystuje system operacyjny, aplikacje oraz zachowanie użytkownika komputera. Wirusa komputerowego zalicza się do złośliwego oprogramowania. Do zwalczania i zabezpieczania się przed wirusami komputerowymi stosuje się programy antywirusowe oraz szczepionki antywirusowe. Miejsce pochodzenia Internet (skrótowiec od ang. inter-network, dosłownie "między-sieć") – ogólnoświatowa sieć komputerowa, określana również jako sieć sieci[1]. W znaczeniu informatycznym Internet to przestrzeń adresów IP przydzielonych hostom i serwerom połączonym za pomocą urządzeń sieciowych, takich jak karty sieciowe, modemy i koncentratory, komunikujących się za pomocą protokołu internetowego z wykorzystaniem infrastruktury telekomunikacyjnej. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Cyborg, Maniak gier komputerowych, Kopiarz. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Biologię. Uważa, że jeżeli mieszka w internecie nie potrzebna mu jest wiedza o naturze. Zwierzak: '''Pupilkiem Picksel'a jest gekon lamparci o imieniu LG. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojej ukochanej konsoli. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Miętowy, neonowa zieleń, szmaragdowy, trawiasty oraz zieleń Veronese'a. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: Ciekawostka: 'Zgadnij w ile gier komputerowych grał w swoim (nie)życiu. Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na razie brak. Po czym go rozpoznać? #Wokół niego ciągle latają piksele. #Jest podobnego wzrostu co Manny. Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia 'Sezon 1 'Sezon 2' 'Sezon 3' 'Filmy pełnometrażowe:' Ciekawostki *Ma urodziny 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku Lwa. *Nie chodzi tak jak inne potwory, rozpikselowuje się i w tym miejscu w którym chce być buduje się z pikseli. *Jak na Wirusa komputerowego przystało, Picksel potrafi "zabić" komputer. *Jego ulubioną grą jest Minecraft. *Posiada wszystkie konsole jakie stworzono na świecie. *Bardzo lubi muzykę Pop, szczególnie piosenki o miłości. *Kiedyś chodził do szkoły muzycznej. Stroje New Scaremester *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' kwiecień 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Amelie Amelie Muroame - hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie' 'Śpiewanie' 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką, lecz chciała mieć młodszą siostrę. Kiedyś miała mieć siostrę... Bardzo się cieszyła, wręcz promieniała z radości, lecz pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że zarodek się nie rozwija, trzeba było usunąć ciążę. Amelia popadła w rozpacz, nie wybaczyła Bogu, że nie uratował jej siostry/brata przed śmiercią. Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, lecz nie ma pracy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wspaniałe książki i opowiadania znane na całym świecie. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną i mądrą kobietą, jest bardzo kulturalna. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. Dalsza Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Amelie jest rozsypana po całym swiecie. Ma ponad trzydziestu kuzynów i kuzynek. Jej rodzina znajduję się we Włoszech, Polsce, Kanadzie, Norwegii oraz w Niemczech. Lepsze stosunki utrzymuje z rodziną od strony matki, lecz większej połowy nie zna. Z rodziną od strony ojca widuje sie bardzo żadko i tak robi to z przymusu, bo po prostu nie lubi ich towarzystwa. Od strony matki ma trzy okropne kuzynki, z jedną się dobrze dogaduje, lecz z pozostałymi nie chce rozmawiać. Przyjaciele W świecie realnym dziewczyna ma jedną przyjaciółkę - Julię oraz dwóch kolegów - Piotra i Michała. Prócz nich przyjaźni się z grupą dziewczyn z internetowego czatu, wśród nich wyróżnia: Gisellę, Lunę oraz Nekone - są to jej najlepsze internetowe przyjaciółki. Miłość Dziewczyna nie ma "tej drugiej połówki" i nie zamierza jej mieć. Wrogowie Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi Agaty i Klaudii - dwóch diablic oraz większości chłopaków. Nie ma dobrych kontaktów z Operettą i Holtem, bardzo przeszkadza jej ich towarzystwo. Zwierzę Pies o imieniu Noun. Z powodu uczulenia dziewczyny na zwierzęcą siersć, pies miszka w domu dziadków Amelie. Wygląd Amelie jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Jej włosy są w kolorze ciemnego blondu, bardzo szybko rosną dlatego zawsze są bardzo krótko ścięte. Oczy Amelie są zielono - niebieskie lekko popadające w seledyn. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada. Z jej pleców wyrastają skrzydła wróbla. Ma również złoto - pomarańczowy ogon, który na końcu ma grudkę deszczu, cały ogon jest pokryty łuskami. Klasyczny Potwór Okuri-suzume (jap. 送り雀 wróbel-wysłannik?) - ptak-zjawa o wyglądzie wróbla (yōkai), występujący w prefekturze Wakayama oraz w regionie powiatu Yoshino, w prefekturze Nara[1]. W Wakayama zwany także suzume-okuri[2]. Jest tam widywany na górze Nachi (Nachi-san)[3]. Ze względu na to, że jego trele przypominają ptaka o japońskiej nazwie aoji (trznadel szarogłowy, Emberiza spodocephala), tak też bywa czasem nazywany[3]. Nocą, gdy ludzie chodzą po górskich szlakach przylatuje, świergocząc "cii, cii, cii..."[1]. Na głos ten pojawia się wilk lub okuri-inu, które atakują ludzi. Słowo suzume oznacza w języku japońskim wróbla (Passer montanus). thumb|leftZennyo Ryūō (jap. 善如龍王 lub 善女龍王 "Dobra jak smoczy król" lub "Dobra kobieta smoczy król"?) - smocza bogini deszczu w mitologii japońskiej. Według tradycji buddyjskiej kapłan Kūkai wraz z innymi mnichami byli pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły tego smoka. W Konjaku monogatari opisano historię związaną z tym smokiem. Kūkai, założyciel buddyjskiej szkoły shingon odprawiał modlitwy o deszcz w świątyni Tōdaiji w Narze. Wszyscy uczestniczący w ceremonii doświadczyli wizji, w której na ołtarzu obok ogromnego węża Zentatsu pojawił się malutki wąż w kolorze złota, następnie oba węże zniknęły w świątynnym stawie Surasawa. Smoka uznano za króla nagów (smoków o indyjskim rodowodzie), znanego w Japonii jako Zennyo. Pojawienie się smoka uznano za dobry znak, a wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu spadł deszcz i zakończył długi okres suszy. Sintoistyczna świątynia Ryūketsu Jinja (Świątynia Jaskini Smoka) zawdzięcza swoją nazwę buddyjskiemu mnichowi, który doświadczył wizji, w której smok Zentatsu zamieszkał w przybytku świątynnym po tym jak w stawie Sarusawa w Nara, w którym zamieszkiwał utopiła się kurtyzana. W 1335 r. smok Zentatsu ukazał się cesarzowi Go-Daigo ostrzegając go przed zamachem na jego życie. hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. W wyniku krzyżowania osobników w obrębie jednego gatunku (między podgatunkami, odmianami, rasami) powstają mieszańce wewnątrzgatunkowe, przy krzyżowaniu osobników zaliczanych do różnych gatunków lub rodzajów, odpowiednio – międzygatunkowe i międzyrodzajowe. Miejsce pochodzenia Elbląg (łac. Elbinga, Elbingus, niem. Elbing, prus. Elbings, rus. Эльблонг) – miasto na prawach powiatu w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, siedziba władz powiatu elbląskiego i gminy wiejskiej Elbląg, ale miasto nie wchodzi w ich skład, stanowiąc odrębną jednostkę samorządu terytorialnego. Od 1992 stolica diecezji elbląskiej. Najstarsze miasto w województwie, jedno z najstarszych w Polsce (rok założenia 1237, prawa miejskie 1246). Miasto posiadało prawo do czynnego uczestnictwie w akcie wyboru króla[3]. Także najniżej położone miasto w Polsce.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Leży u ujścia rzeki Elbląg do Zalewu Wiślanego. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2012 r. ma 123 977 mieszkańców. Elbląg to ośrodek przemysłu ciężkiego (Scana Zamech zajmująca się produkcją śrub napędowych do statków oraz Zakład Metalurgiczny Alstom Power), przemysłu spożywczego (browar wchodzący w skład Grupy Żywiec), również turystycznego (Kanał Elbląski ze słynnymi pochylniami). Największy jednak rozwój miasta przypadał na okres od 1 czerwca 1975 do 31 grudnia 1998, kiedy Elbląg był stolicą województwa. Miał wtedy miejsce znaczny napływ ludności do miasta. Oddano niedawno do użytku węzeł Elbląg-Wschód, znacznie skracający szlak z Gdańska i Warszawy do Elbląga i obwodu kaliningradzkiego (tzw. Berlinka, teraz droga ekspresowa S22 Elbląg – Grzechotki). Wraz z nowo budowanym przejściem Grzechotki – Mamonowo II będzie to najkrótsza droga z zachodu na wschód Europy. Obecnie trwa przebudowa na odcinku Elbląg-Wschód – Jazowa w kierunku Gdańska. Dzięki dotacjom z Unii Europejskiej rozbudowywany jest port morski, sieć tramwajowa, a także odbudowywane Stare Miasto. Jednocześnie budowane są nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe: Modrzewina-Północ, Krasny Las, Dąbrowa oraz przemysłowa Modrzewina-Południe. Elbląg jest jednym z najlepiej spenetrowanych archeologicznie polskich miast.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Dzięki temu elbląskie muzeum posiada unikatowe eksponaty (np. średniowieczną windę). Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Ame. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Pies - mieszaniec o imieniu Noun. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Brudnopisu i ołówka. '''Ulubiony kolor: Fioletowy oraz coponiektóre odcienie niebieskiego. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżo, a po srodku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Osobowość Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać #Jest bardzo wysoka #Nad nią zawsze wisi chmura deszczu. Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię, uważa też, że ma klaustrofobię, lecz to nie jest prawda. *Bardzo nie lubi osób starszych. *Potrafi grać na flecie, fujarce i na keyboardzie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to psa posiada w domu swoich dziadków. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa, nie toleruje dyslektyków i błędów ortograficznych oraz slangów językowych. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Bardzo lubi zbierać kamienie. *Bardzo płynnie czyta po polsku i angielsku. *Bardzo lubi czytać książki, w swoim pokoju ma ich bardzo dużo. Jej ulubionymi książkami są: "Księga Legend", "Czarownica piętro niżej" oraz "Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i inni wrogowie", lubi także książki z serii "Harry Potter". Z ostatnią wymienioną książką zetknęła się przez przypadek, a do tego swietnie odzwierciedla to co zachodzi często w klasie dziewczyny. Planuje także zakupić trylogię pt. "Niezgodna". Obecnie posiada "Wierną" - trzeci tom trylogii. *Chociaż pochodzi z Polski, ma Japońskie nazwisko ze względu na swoją rasę. *Jest wielką fanką mangi "Alicja w Krainie Serc" oraz "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". *Odchudza się. *Jej wzrost wynosi 185 centymetrów. *Jej ulubionym anime jest "Czarodziejka z księżyca". *Bardzo nie lubi chodzić do cyrku. * Meta Timeline *maj 2014 - Rochelle117 zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Muroame Amelie. *maj 2014 - Oficjalny Art dziewczyny zostaje ukazany. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Gambrielle Gambrielle Gambian -''' córka Gambo - jednej z kryptyd. Uczęszcza do Monster High. Postać została zaadoptowana od Luny222. Charakter Zainteresowania '''Technologia 'Gry komputerowe' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Gambrielle ma dwie kuzynki oraz jednego kuzyna - Ivette La Chupacabra, Mothy Falenę oraz Champerona McChampa, z nim Gambi najbardziej lubi spędzać czas, często razem grają w różne gry komputerowe. Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|270pxGambo - nazwa jaką nadano nieznanemu morskiemu zwierzęciu, którego szczątki znaleziono na Bungalow Beach w Gambii. Piętnastoletni Owen Burnham i jego rodzina natrafiła na szczątki rankiem 12 czerwca 1983 r. Zgromadzeni wokół mieszkańcy pobliskiej wioski byli w trakcie ćwiartowania zwierzęcia. Odcięta głowa miała zostać sprzedana turystom, a resztę ciała prawdopodobnie spalono. Owen jako wielbiciel przyrody dokonał pomiarów i wykonał kilka szkiców. Z powodu podobieństwa tubylcy nazywali zwierzę delfinem. Chłopiec nie wziął próbek, bo dopiero po fakcie zorientował się, że nie może zidentyfikować zwierzęcia w żadnej z książek. Gambo miał rzekomo 15 stóp długości, brązowy grzbiet i białe podbrzusze. Nasiąknięty wodą, wydęty tułów zwierzęcia miał 6 stóp długości i 5 stóp obwodu. Zaokrąglona głowa mierzyła 4,5 stopy długości, 10 cali wysokości, miała jedną stopę szerokości i małe oczy. Podłużny pysk miał 2,5 stopy długości, 5,5 cala wysokości i 5 cali szerokości. W pysku znajdowało się 80 podobnych do siebie, stożkowych zębów. Na końcu pyska zwierzę miało parę nozdrzy. Przednia para płetw mierzyła 1,5 stopy oraz 8 cali szerokości. Jedna z tylnych płetw była poważnie uszkodzona, prawie oderwana. Głęboka rana odkrywała fragment jelita. Zwierzę nie posiadało płetwy grzbietowej. Ogon gambo był długi (5 stóp) i spiczasty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|305pxOcean Atlantycki (Atlantyk) – drugi pod względem wielkości ocean na Ziemi pokrywający około jednej piątej jej powierzchni. Nazwa wywodzi się z mitologii greckiej i oznacza „Morze Atlasa”. Jak napisał Hezjod w swym eposie Prace i dni: „Ojciec Zeus utworzył, na krańcach zamieszkałego świata, gdzie nie docierają ludzie i nie mieszkają bogowie nieśmiertelni, otoczone pełnym głębokich wirów oceanem Wyspy Błogosławione, gdzie życie toczy się bez mozołu i smutku”[3]. Oficjalna polska nazwa tego oceanu, zatwierdzona przez Komisję Standaryzacji Nazw Geograficznych brzmi Ocean Atlantycki[4]. Najstarsza znana nazwa „Atlantyku” pochodzi z Dziejów Herodota z około 450 roku p.n.e. (Hdt. 1.202.4): Atlantis thalassa (gr. Ἀτλαντὶς θάλασσα). Nim Europejczycy odkryli inne oceany termin „ocean” był synonimem wszystkich wód na zachód od Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej. Grecy uważali, że ocean to gigantyczna rzeka, która opływa świat[5]. W średniowieczu żeglarze portugalscy i hiszpańscy nazywali go Morzem Ciemności (łac. Mare Tenebrarum). Podobnie nazywali go również Arabowie i Berberowie. Wszyscy oni bali się zapuszczać daleko od brzegu, miał on bowiem sięgać krańców świata[6]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Gambi '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Lunę222. *Jej normalskie imię to Gabrielle Bagian. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Zygfryd Zygfryd Edmund Zeflik Waserman - syn Utopca. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' 'Gra w golfa' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Chłopak ma dziesięcioletnią, po uszy zafascynowaną Barbie siostrę. Nie utrzymują ze sobą dobrych relacji, gdyż dziewczyna najzwyczajnie go denerwuje. Rodzice Matka Zygfryda, Bianka - była wspaniałą kobietą. Z zawodu była bibliotekarką, pracowała w największej Warszawskiej bibliotece. Zygfryd ją bardzo kochał, lecz podczas porodu młodszej siostry chłopaka, jego matka zginęła. Wszyscy domownicy popadli w wielką żałobę, a Zygfryd do dzisiaj potajemnie odwiedza bibliotekę i (niedługo ;-;). Ojcem chłopaka jest Piotr - z pozoru ponury i surowy dla rodzeństwa ojciec. Tak naprawdę jest miłym, zabawnym i kochającym scenarzystą w Warszawskim teatrze. Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Ivette La Chupacabra. Po wielkim incydencie na imprezie u Billy'ego, zerwali ze sobą, a Ivette popadła w rozpacz, do dzisiaj uważają siebie za wrogów. Lecz niedawno dał jeszcze jedną szansę miłosci i jest w związku z Poppy Dvojitý. Obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Utopiec (lokalnie znany jako utopnik, utoplec, utopek, topek, topielec, waserman[1]) – zły i podstępny demon wodny z wierzeń słowiańskich, często utożsamiany z wodnikiem. Utopce rodziły się z dusz topielców i poronionych płodów. Podobnie jak wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie zbiorniki wodne (łącznie ze studniami i rowami przydrożnymi) i topiły kąpiących się oraz przechodzące przez rzekę zwierzęta. Odpowiadały także za wylewy rzek oraz zatapianie pól i łąk. Utopce przybierały postać wysokich, bardzo chudych ludzi o oślizgłej, zielonej skórze, z dużą głową i ciemnymi włosami. W czasie nowiu utopce wychodziły na brzeg. Często zwabiały wówczas do siebie ludzi, bawiąc się z nimi w zagadki. Osobę próbującą oszukiwać w zagadkach natychmiast topiły. Na Śląsku, gdzie wiara w utopce była szczególnie rozpowszechniona, zostały one całkowicie utożsamione z wodnikami. Według wierzeń śląskich utopiec nie tylko topił ludzi, ale w zależności od kaprysu mógł też im pomagać, doradzać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Wiara w utopce była na tyle mocno zakorzeniona, iż swój oddźwięk znalazła w folklorze chrześcijańskim. Utopce wywodzono wówczas od strąconych z nieba aniołów, pokutującej ludzkiej duszy lub dusz samobójców. Chrześcijaństwo ostatecznie zaczęło wręcz upowszechniać własne sposoby ochronne przed nimi – głoszono np. iż tonącemu dobrze jest na szyję zarzucić różaniec, co odstraszy utopca. W kronikach z XIV w. zapisano: Szczególną ostrożność przy wodzie zachowaj, by utopca w porę spostrzec. Pomylić się sposobu nie ma, bo brzydki on okrutnie i do ludzi nie podobien. Gdy więc mokrego stwora obaczysz, co głowę ma wielką zielonymi włosami zdobioną i odnóża jak patyki cienkie – uciekaj człeku, by śmierci w odmętach nie ponieść. Gdy zaś ostrożnym nie dość będziesz i wodnicy dasz się złapać, ciepnij jej różańcem w oczy, a bestię precz odgonisz. Najbardziej znanym utopkiem jest wodzisławski Zeflik, o którym powstało wiele przypowieści. Miejsce pochodzenia Warszawa; miasto stołeczne Warszawa[3] (skrót: m.st. Warszawa) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w środkowo-wschodniej części kraju, na Nizinie Środkowomazowieckiej, na Mazowszu, nad Wisłą. Od 2002 r. miasto stołeczne Warszawa jest gminą miejską mającą status miasta na prawach powiatu[4]. Warszawa jest ośrodkiem naukowym, kulturalnym, politycznym oraz gospodarczym na skalę europejską. Mieszczą się w niej siedziby Parlamentu, Prezydenta RP, Rady Ministrów i innych władz centralnych. Warszawa jest także stolicą województwa mazowieckiego. Warszawa jest jedynym miastem w obecnych granicach Polski odznaczonym Krzyżem Srebrnym Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari (a drugim w historii Polski miastem po Lwowie). Warszawa jest największym polskim miastem pod względem liczby ludności (1 724 404 mieszkańców, stan na 31 grudnia 2013) i powierzchni (517,24 km² łącznie z Wisłą, stan na 1 stycznia 2013)[1]. W skali kraju rzeczywistą liczbę mieszkańców Warszawy i okolic można porównywać jedynie do konurbacji górnośląskiej. Think tank Globalization and World Cities (GaWC), badający wzajemne stosunki pomiędzy miastami świata w kontekście globalizacji, uznał Warszawę za metropolię globalną (Alpha-)[5]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'W szkole uczniowie nazywają go ZEZ, ponieważ litery tworzące te słowo to także pierwsze litery jego imion. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jego pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Osobowość Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym go rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- Chrann Rasacen '''- córka Krakena i człowieka. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Chrann jest radosną osobą, której zawsze na twarzy towarzyszy optymizm i różowe okulary przez, które widzi świat. Nie brak jej poczucia humoru i wiary w siebie. Dziewczyna jest wiecznie radosna oraz pogodna. Ogromnie trudno ją zdenerwować. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości. Krakenka z niewiadomych powodów nie potrafi kłamać, albo fatalnie jej to wychodzi. Chrann jest zazwyczaj miła, lecz to nie oznacza, że nie potrafi się odegrać czy obronić. Potrafi też rozkręcić sporą awanturę z udziałem swoich wypieków, lecz stara się omijać łukiem tego typu sytuacje. Dziewczyna stara się w pełni poświęcić cukiernictwu i już od wielu lat planuje zostać cukiernikiem znanym na całym świecie. Jest także lekko stuknięta, ma w zanadrzu mnóstwo szalonych i ogromnie dziwnych pomysłów. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pić herbatę. Czasem można ją dostrzec na ścianach pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje, wraz z karabinem babeczkowym u boku. '''Strzeż się kucharko! Uciekaj póki możesz! Zainteresowania Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna ma bardzo liczne rodzeństwo, do którego zaliczają się: #Chras - najstarszy z rodzeństwa, którego Chrann po prostu nie znosi. #Chrastine - druga w kolejności. Chrann lubi ją najbardziej i bardzo często spędza z nią czas. #Chradam - brat bliźniak. Dziewczyna bardzo go lubi, często można ich spotkać razem siedzących na ławce przed szkołą. Chrann założyła z nim klub "Scary Sweet Cake". #Chramen - najmłodsza, denerwująca siostra. Chociaż każde rodzeństwo nie jest idealne, Chrann zawsze może liczyć na pomoc swoich braci i sióstr. No cóż rodziny się nie wybiera. Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Miejsce pochodzenia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Ryukkopra. Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ''Plany :3 #'Yusuke Kajiyama''' #'Tenebrus Von Testral' #'Connie Barnswallow' #'Aquamarine i Coraline McWater' #'Akuma Devilsmile' #'Goldelynn McGoldgolem' #'Marilyn Minette Muriel Bleedlood' #'Chradam Rasacen' #'Fuoco Spiritofocal' Na razie tyle, zapomniało mi się ;-;